1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for Read-Only Memory (ROM) update of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing a user from abnormally performing a ROM update process to intentionally disable a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of portable terminals is rapidly increasing due to their portability and increased amount of functionality. Service providers (terminal manufacturers) are competitively developing mobile terminals with more convenient functions in order to attract more users.
For example, there are now portable terminals that provide various functions far in excess of simple voice communications, and now include functions such as a phone book, a game, a scheduler, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a Broadcast Message Service (BMS), an Internet service, electronic mail (e-mail) service, a wake-up call, a Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a digital camera, a Global Positioning System (GPS) and other similar products and services.
The portable terminals typically include a plurality of Read-Only Memories (ROMs corresponding to applications of communication companies, ROMs for communication functions, and ROMs for smart phone functions) for specific functions.
ROMs include information for performing the normal functions thereof. Manufacturers of portable terminals equip portable terminals with ROMs to release them.
However, when manufacturers of portable terminals attempt to add new functions or solve problems in existing functions by updating code, users of portable terminals are required to perform a ROM update process to add new information to ROMs.
The ROM update process may be performed by connecting the portable terminal to a separate communication apparatus using a data cable and then transmitting data to be updated.
When the portable terminal is disconnected from the communication apparatus during the ROM update process, there is a risk in that the portable terminal may not operate normally.
In this case, some users do not consider the consequences of disconnecting from the communication apparatus during the ROM update process. Moreover, even when a portable terminal is damaged by a user's fault, a user may unreasonably insist to a service center that the portable terminal abnormally operates due to unintentionally being disconnected during the ROM update and should be exchanged with new portable terminal.
Since the service center cannot determine whether the abnormal operation originates from the user's fault, manufacturers may incur unnecessary expenses for product exchange.